


Keepsake

by Prompoms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prompto takes a whole lotta dick, Seriously this is just porn, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompoms/pseuds/Prompoms
Summary: Noctis, Prompto has learned, likes a show, and isn’t afraid to speak up and let them all know exactly what he wants to see... and generally it involves Prompto on his back, pants abandoned on the floor and his shirt tugged up to bare his dusky pink nipples, with one or both of the other guys pounding into him.





	Keepsake

Noctis is so demanding. If Prompto had any more presence of mind right now, maybe he’d tease him about it, call him out for being so greedy, but as it is his attention is currently occupied by Gladio’s big hands on his hips, and the press of that big, thick cock rubbing against his hole. Noctis’s Shield has, as usual, taken his time with what Prompto is beginning to suspect is his favourite part of the process, his fingers slick and a bottle of lube abandoned on the bed next to him. As usual, Prompto is nearly startled by how gentle and thorough Gladio is with prepping him. His fingers are thick and calloused but Gladio isn’t in any hurry as he eases himself into the tight ring of muscle, sinking one digit then another to the knuckle into Prompto’s ass. Scissoring the digits, Prompto keens as his body gives into Gladio’s ministrations, trying to scowl at him when he laughs huskily. Prompto's dick is leaking already, neglected and achingly hard but tightly constricted by the stupid fucking cock ring that traps his balls and holds them away from his body. Noctis insists on it, and when Noctis was kissing him, talking him through tonight's particular idea, Prompto was enjoying being touched too much to argue. What a bust that was. He knows he’s not alone in his hatred for the stupid ring, either: Gladio especially tolerates it so much worse than he does, but to Prompto’s intense envy Noctis has allowed him to go without one of his own tonight. Fucking favouritism. Prompto tries to be mad, he really does, but in the end he just whines, trying to buck up as Gladio’s warm, calloused hand wraps around his length and strokes him, almost apologetically.

It would be one thing Prompto only had to contend with Gladio, but Noctis wouldn’t ever want it to be that easy, and Ignis stands over him at the edge of the mattress where Prompto's head hangs off. Ignis strokes his cheek and he groans at the smell and feeling of Ignis's cock, already half-hard from watching Gladio get him ready, at his lips, and Prompto relaxes his jaw, opening his mouth wide to take as much as Ignis offers. The position gives them the benefit of opening his throat up and relaxing Prompto's gag reflex and Ignis wastes no time taking advantage of that, sinking balls-deep until the head hits the back of Prompto’s throat. Saliva pools in Prompto's mouth but it makes it easier, and his gaze wanders over to their Prince who has been uncharacteristically quiet thus far. 

Noctis is a vision as always, lounging back on the grubby hotel sofa as though it's the throne in Insomnia, his long legs spread wide, and a hand around his cock as he palms himself. Noctis, Prompto has learned, likes a show, and isn’t afraid to speak up and let them all know exactly what he wants to see... and generally it involves Prompto on his back, pants abandoned on the floor and his shirt tugged up to bare his dusky pink nipples, with one or both of the other guys pounding into him.

“Gladio.” Noctis's voice is sharp, as though he’s not jerking himself off to his own personally-designed porn scene, and Prompto doesn’t need to look to feel Gladiolus’s back straighten to attention as he stils, like a trained dog. Stupid royal protocol, stupid years of training. “Quit wasting time and just fuck him already.”

“Heh. Don’t needa tell me twice."

Prompto’s moan is stifled around Ignis’s cock as Gladio eases sinks into him, that massive cock splitting him open inch by inch. It’s uncomfortable, sure, but after being stretched out on his fingers, there’s no pain: with equipment like Gladio’s, Prompto figures you’ve just gotta know how to use it. Heat curls in Prompto’s gut and gods, he wants to stroke his cock, but he knows from experience it’ll be forbidden until Noctis says otherwise, and he grips the sheet until his knuckles are white. Instead he focuses on Ignis, eyes rolling shut as he sticks his tongue out to work him deeper into his mouth. Ignis's dick isn’t as stupidly huge as Gladio, sure, but he’s still impressive, long and the most perfect thickness to close his mouth around. Ignis is composed as ever and he's careful to let him adjust, stroking those long, perfect fingers over Prompto’s cheek and into his hair.

“How’s he feel?” Prompto shudders, inner walls twitching at the question Noctis asks as though he isn’t even there, and Gladio’s groan is sinful, his thrusts coming a little harder than before.

“Fuckin’ awesome, Noct. Tight ‘n hot and he spasms so good…” Gladio’s voice is rough, ragged as he fucks Prompto harder, finally and mercifully satisfied that he’s appropriately prepared for the real deal, and Prompto keens out, legs hooking around Gladio’s hips and toes curling at how the position drives Gladipo deeper. Somewhere above him, Ignis hums his agreement, and he thrusts hard enough that he hits the back of Prompto’s throat and holds him there, moaning contentedly when Prompto swallows thickly around him, not able to do much else as the head of Ignis’s dick taunts his gag reflex.

“Exquisite, Highness.” Ignis agrees with Gladio’s assessment in a voice like melted honey, and Prompto squirms, dick twitching pathetically against his stomach when Ignis pinches and rolls his nipple between two fingers. Noctis snorts, but even just from that sound, Prompto can tell he’s breathless. There’s the sound of leather shifting and heavy footfalls of his boots on the worn carpet; Ignis, to his credit, is the one to pause in rocking his hips as Noctis comes to stand at his side, too devoted to their Prince to proceed without at least making an offer: “His mouth is heavenly as always. Would you like a turn?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Noctis’s tone is dismissive and Gladio scoffs, and if Prompto had to guess he was rolling his eyes, the refusal clearly an idiotic choice. “Just wanted a better view. Keep going.” There’s a brief pause followed by a telltale clicking sound that Prompto would recognise just about anywhere and he whines, flushing scarlet. He’s used to being behind the camera, of course, and taking some well-timed selfies when the occasion or location calls for it, but whenever Noct decides he needs a keepsake of these moments, he wants to crawl out of his skin in the most delicious way. Noctis seems to notice it, and his laughter is low as he drags his hand down Prompto’s belly, stopping a breath shy of his rock-hard dick.

“Awwww, you alright, dude?” Noctis teases, and Ignis steps back enough that Prompto can finally draw breath, eyes rolling open and lifting his head to meet Noctis’s gaze. Sure enough, he’s holding Prompto’s camera, the lens focused between his legs where Gladio’s dick is pounding into his ass. Prompto can't see what Noctis can, but it must be absolutely filthy, his hole stretched and taking the intrusion easily while he cock twitches, completely ignored. Groaning and flushed, Prompto tries to think of a response that’ll sound casual by any stretch of the imagination. Noctis smirks, dark eyes fixed on the viewfinder. “Gotta say, you look preeeetty fucked out right now. Gladio's dick feels that good?” The Prince snorts, not waiting for a reply. "Desperate little fucktoy."

“Haaah.” Not his most intelligent retort but Prompto doesn’t care, especially not when Noctis begins to stroke him in one hand, the pad of his thumb dragging over Prompto's leaking slit, and instinctively he bucks his hips up, gasping, before Gladio intercepts him and pins his hips down and grinning wickedly.

“Nope, I don’t think so, blondie.”

“Perfect. Keep him there.” Noctis is still playing with Prompto’s cock, holding the camera in his free hand. “Specs, c’mere and hold this for a sec.” Ignis sidesteps towards him and takes the camera, adjusting to hold it still, and there’s gotta be a collective intake of breath from all three of the Prince's guard when Noctis bobs down, hovering with his mouth right over Prompto’s cock. Prompto chokes on a pathetic little whine, trying and failing to break out of Gladio’s vice-grip as his cock bounces, twitching to brush against Noct's lips. It’s rapidly becoming impossible to think, between his hyperawareness of his erection and the camera and the sound of Gladio’s heavy balls slapping against his ass, and Noctis snickers.

“Theeeere we go.” Noctis’s grin is wolfish and Prompto’s brain feels like it’s melting when his tongue darts out to play over the head of his dick in slow strokes. Ignis groans softly, and Prompto’s head turns in time to catch him wrap a hand around his cock, teasing himself almost absentmindedly. Pausing to watch his Advisor for a moment, Noctis hums appreciatively, and Prompto shudders at the feeling of hot breath on his oversensitive skin. “Enjoying the show, Iggy? Sorry I had to stop you.”

“No matter. The view is worth it.” Ignis murmurs, and Prompto flushes scarlet, feeling entirely too small and trapped between the three of them, but Gladio wins his attention by the sheer force he’s fucking him with. His strokes are hard and rough, those hands on his hips keeping Prompto precisely where he wants him, and Prompto has done this enough to know that he's reaching his limit. The Shield looks utterly wild, sweat glazing his golden skin and his breathing coming in heavy pants, losing himself in the heat and tightness of Prompto's body. Noctis follows Prompto’s gaze and grins, pressing a wet, languid kiss to Prompto’s cock before he speaks.

“Getting close, Gladio?”

“Yeah…” Gladiolus is as well-trained as Ignis in his own way, and Prompto knows that he won’t spill his load without Noctis’s express permission. Swallowing thickly, Gladio groans, his movements becoming erratic as Noctis’s fingers drop to tease through the dark hair at the base of his cock. “Fuck, Noct, can I fill ‘im up? He's- he's so fuckin' tight, takes my dick so well, can I cum in 'im?”

“Well…” Noctis is nothing if not playfully sadistic, and he pretends, just for a second, to think about it before he grins wide and nods his approval. “Yeah, alright. Go ahead, Gladio. You’ve earned it. Iggy, make sure you get this, yeah?”

Prompto doesn’t hear Ignis’s reply as Noctis’s mouth closes, hot and tight and wet, around his cock, and he hollows his cheeks and _suckles_ , and Prompto’s crying out in an agonised wail: he’s so close, he’s so _so_ fucking close, but he just can’t, can't do anything around the ring around his balls. His muscles spasm, clamping down around Gladio's dick, and he cries out, the sound drowned out Gladio own guttural groan as he cums hard, coating Prompo's insides with his seed and grinding against his prostate. Prompto’s body is all too happy to betray him, and he squirms, nearly sobbing with overstimulation and need as Noctis fucks his own dick with his mouth, head bobbing to take him deeper.

“Noct, please, please, pleeeease! Please lemme cum, _please_!”

“Mmm, nope. Not for you.”

Noctis only bothers to reply when Gladiolus finally goes still, utterly spent, and slowly he’s pulling out of Prompto with an obscenely wet pop, and Prompto whines, feeling his cum leaking out of him in warm, slick trails. Gladio grins lazily, shoving Prompto's legs back against his chest to watch himself drool out of Prompto's twitching ass, and Prompto bites his lip hard as Ignis shifts to stand next to Gladio, adjusting the camera: fuck, _Six_ , he must look like a fucked-out mess.

“Damn, what a fuckin’ slut…” Gladio snickers, and Prompto groans out brokenly as his fingers tease over his abused hole; Prompto can't tell whether it's to soothe him or make the ache worse. it’s almost a mercy when Noct finally pulls away from his dick, lips wet from Prompto's precum, to glance up at Ignis.

“Alright, you’re up, Specs. Let me take the camera. Mouth open, Prompto.”

Prompto couldn’t have argued even if he'd wanted to, and he obeys without thinking about it as Noctis grabs the camera. Prompto turns towards Ignis’s erection, and hesitating just for a second, sticks his tongue out in offering. It's filthy, to wait and go completely untouched like this with his tongue out and drool leaking down his chin, and fuck, Prompto _loves_ it, loves it so much more than he should. Ignis steps forward, clearly all too eager to comply with Noct's request, and he’s about to sink back into Prompto’s willing mouth when Noctis speaks again, interjecting sharply.

“No, not like that. Cum on his face instead. Make him keep his mouth open and take it all.”

Prompto could cry, and he’s pretty sure his face is gonna be permanently red as Noctis grins wickedly, the reaction obviously what he's looking for was he focuses the camera on Prompto's face. Being filmed taking cum up his ass was bad enough, but this is so much more humiliating, and Astrals, Prompto knows he shouldn’t be this turned on, not able to do much but wait and stare up at Ignis as he groans, fisting his cock in quick, urgent movements. Staying still is utterly agonising and Prompto squirms, Gladio’s fingers still teasing his asshole just adding to his suffering.

Ignis doesn’t last long and Prompto doesn’t want to think about his personal contribution to that fact. Ignis his tongue out, the tip barely brushing the head of Ignis’s cock, and the feather-light movement pushes Ignis over the edge and he moans out his climax, painting Prompto’s lips and cheeks with his cum. Licking his lips and relishing the taste, Prompto is surprised when Ignis leans down and kisses him, deep and possessive, his tongue pressing into his mouth to taste himself. Eventually Ignis finds the willpower to pull back, panting in his post-orgasm haze.

It occurs to Prompto, finally, that Gladio's grip on his hips is gone, but he's limp, fucked out and desperate as Noct drops down to kneel in front of him and surveying the state he's reduced his best friend to. Noctis's gaze is fixed on his mouth as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Prompto’s swollen lips, smearing Ignis’s cum over his mouth... and then Noctis smiles, and Prompto feels utterly drunk as he beams up at him. Noctis is like the sun that Prompto's world revolves around, and that expression alone, the adoration and pleasure etched on Noctis's handsome features, is more than enough of a reward for all of this.

“That’s enough for now. You did good, Prom. So good.” Prompto just melts, lashes fluttering shut when his Prince kisses his brow and laughs low; gods, Prompto would do anything for that sound. “Heh. Might even let you suck me off later, when I'm watch the video back.”


End file.
